onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 634
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Robin - One Piece Logo | chapter = Chapter 704 (p. 10-19) Chapter 705 (p. 2-7) Chapter 706 (p. 6-7) | rating = 8.0 | rank = 4 }} "The Pirate Prince Cavendish" is the 634th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The famous beautiful pirate Cavendish makes an entrance, and proceeds to explain to Luffy (not realizing his identity) the rules of entertainment in the Colosseum, the nature and appeal of bloodsport, his past as a world-shaking pirate and lastly, his intent to kill The Eleven Supernovas for stealing his spotlight two years ago. While Luffy stares in awe at a great bronze statue of a warrior, a gladiator, Rebecca, arrives and explains to him the legend of Kyros the Undefeated who disappeared from battle for 20 years. The announcer then calls out that the Block A battle royale is over and that the champion is a large man with a paper bag over his head. To the spectacle of the entire Colosseum, the man removes the bag and reveals himself to be Jesus Burgess, the captain of the first ship of the Blackbeard Pirates, who gestures and cheers over the broken bodies of his defeated opponents. Meanwhile, the Thunder Soldier takes Franky to a private place so they can discuss Franky's 'job'. While the Marines notice that there are several competitors in the competition, the blind man is revealed to be the Admiral, Fujitora. Just then, Luffy is confronted by non other than Bellamy the Hyena. Long Summary As Cavendish attempts to talk to Lucy, he is ignored due to Lucy's attention to him focusing on the weight limit. Luffy then asks why is everyone almost naked, to which the prince explains that the spectators want to see blood and that in the arena you can see humanity's true colors exposed. The prince then asks Luffy who he is. Luffy tells him his real name and exclaims that he is going to be the Pirate King, drawing attention from the crowd. However, they see that his name tag states Lucy and assume he mispronounced his own name. The prince laughs and says that if he really was Luffy, he would take his head here and now, because when he came to the New World about three years ago he made a big name for himself but his fame was overshadowed by the Battle of Marineford, the Eleven Supernovas and the Blackbeard Pirates. Thus, he carries a grudge against any who is in "the Worst Generation". He then is ignored again by Luffy, who notices a statue and his resemblance to it in his armor. Rebecca, a female gladiator, tells Luffy that it is a statue of Kyros, the mightiest gladiator in the history of the Corrida Colosseum, stating that he won 3000 consecutive matches and that he only took a single blow throughout them all, but that he retired 20 years ago and that no one knows his true identity. She wonders if he truly existed and how the bronze statue appeared one day out of the blue. She then declares her intention of winning the Mera Mera no Mi and killing Doflamingo. The announcer proclaims that the first block battle royale is over and the winner is revealed to be Jesus Burgess, the captain of the first ship of Blackbeard's crew. Seeing this, Franky begins to rethink if Luffy would have an easy time in the tournament and realizes he is in for a struggle. Thunder Soldier then takes Franky to a private place so they can discuss Franky's 'job'. An unknown Marine starts to panic, stating that they need reinforcements because the competitors' power surpassed his expectations. The adviser of the Barto Club, the Missionary Gambia, gets on the bad side of Vice Admiral Maynard, who is there undercover as a competitor, and gets taken out. At this point we see Bartolomeo watching from the shadows It is time for the Block B battle royal and the announcer shouts that it is time to let the athletes in. The blind man and a young Marine leave the Colosseum and discuss what they plan to do about the current situation. It is then that the blind man wears his admiral coat and is revealed to be the famous Marine Admiral, Fujitora. Before Block B starts, Luffy is confronted by Bellamy. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *When Luffy is checking the weight limit of his protective gear, he is seen standing on a scale while he wasn't standing on anything in the manga. *Cavendish explaining his backstory is extended. *Burgess winning Block A is shown while it happened off-panel in the manga. *In the manga, Burgess simply removes his paper bag mask. In the anime, he tears it off. *Maynard appears earlier in the anime than in the manga. *The fight between Gambia and Maynard is shown. *Maynard is shown as a weapons user, while it was not shown in the manga. *An additional scene of Issho helping a child while conversing with a Marine officer is shown. Site Navigation